


Before the Sun Rises

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kacxa Week 2020, Post-Canon, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: (Kacxa Week 2020 - Day 7 "Author's Choice")(Part II of “Kacxa Week 2020 Day 1″ - Solar Sanctitude)I am awake at dawn feeling like I am dancing in between the clouds, or even far beyond, among the stars. Lavender scent. No ground beneath my feet, just a chilly wind that feels comforting like a strong embrace after a long cry. If I close my eyes I can taste sweet.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Before the Sun Rises

She woke up before dawn. 

Opening her eyes and facing the sky, still dark. Full of stars, shining bright on that warm night in the desert. She could only hear some distant animal sounds and the soft wind rustling some leaves around them. The air felt pure.

Acxa smiled, recalling the events of the day. It was so nice to spend time with Keith and get to know more about Earth. So many new experiences, new vegetation to discover, caves to explore and animals to see. 

Her cheeks hurt from laughing too much. Truly a wonderful day that she hoped she could forever keep in her memory.

And if the day had been great, the night had been even better. A faint blush crept up in her neck and face as she looked to her side and saw Keith snuggled into her, one arm beneath his head and the other wrapped tight around her waist, below her chest. 

His face looked peaceful in his sleep, completely serene, as if he has not experienced war, no sadness has ever struck him, no grief has ever tainted him. And despite the activity they were doing earlier being labeled as sinful by some, she thought he looked pure.

Some air escaped out of her nose as Acxa slightly snickered at this realization, but she muffled her amusement quickly. She did not want to wake him up, instead she scooted closer and nuzzled his bangs, inhaling his scent and bringing one arm to rest upon his. With her slow caress, he woke up just enough to nestle into her more, noses and forehead touching as Acxa reflected about purity again. She never felt pure before, growing up seeing so many ugly things, learning how to deceive, fight and wound from a young age.

She had been a follower for so long that when she realized it was time to find her own path, she began searching for it. It might have had many mishaps to overcome, pain to endure and walls to break, around her and the others she cared for. 

But Acxa found her path, found him. Her mind felt so limpid now that she felt... pure. It was just right. Unclouded. Uncomplicated. Perfect.

Sleep enveloped them again with the reliability that tomorrow would be theirs too. They would not have to experience any war again, nor sadness and grief. Untainted.

What they had was pure.


End file.
